Lord Swaggington
Lord Swaggington is the newest member of the TatsTopVideos team. He lives in Britain in the county of Lancashire on a farm surrounded by animals. He is fully British, with multiple goals including becoming Dictator of the UK, the most efficent Civil Enforcement Officer and expanding on the millions of ideas in his head in which he finds it hard to get stuff out of. Swaggs mainly spends his time on the internet, reading fanfiction, watching videos and sometimes creating videos himself, along with the seemingly small gaming he does. He is a huge brony, and mostly thinks up extravagent stories for it. His OC is actually a Pig though.... History On a, ironically, ark and stormy night in Kendal, England, on the 21st of November 1999 Lord Swaggington was born. One year on, he was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome and ADHD. He cannot remember much from his childhood, apart from his school days in his 2 schools. The first being situated high in the Yorkshire moors, a dank and dark place, surrounded by kids with anger issues. His second school lied and cheated on its webpages, and filled its halls with hundreds of angry kids, disabled children and common thugs. These years grew his hatred for fellow children, leading his bedroom walls to be filled with drawings of the things he loved the most: The Law, rules, police, government, and chickens. However, when he started his third school, it was much nicer... because it was a mainstream. Around this time he started getting on the Web more and he was diagnosed once again with tourettes. His anger turned to creativity, energy and a general positive outlook on life. He took up writing a little bit, thinking as much as he could. Now, to this day, his life is only getting happier. His ideas for worlds and stories are getting more detailed, dreams and hopes coming to light and new things are being discovered everyday. From My Little Pony to becoming a narrator and member of the Tats Top team, he now has a much more positive outlook on life. Disabilities Asperger's Syndrome Disorder / Autism - Low Spectrum Ironically, for a guy who spends so much time on the internet and being a brony, he got the most famous Web disability ever. Since he is low spectrum, he finds it far easier to interact then most Autistics but this can lead to him being surprisingly dark in his beliefs and ideas...especially about law. This also unfortuently leads to his unabilty to get things started. He can come up with all the ideas for... lets say, a story, and how to write it, but he'll never even start. Tourettes - Low Lord was lucky enough not to have the far more serious type of Tourettes, and instead this leads to him having a few body tics such as chewing and flicking his fingers and humming. ADHD - Medium This often makes him excitable, energetic and sometimes slightly impatient. He covers it up of course to avoid annoying people, but it can make him tick the wrong way sometimes.